


you’re not bad

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Pressure, Rivals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After another duel, that Amity loses, she is called a disgrace by her own parents.As she keeps sobbing in an alley, Luz arrives.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 563





	you’re not bad

The tears streamed down Amity’s cheeks. Her ears peaked downwards, and she was sitting by a wall in an alley, hiding her face in her shirt. She was dirty, filled with abomination goo, dirt, and other unidentified liquids, and her green hair was a big mess, strands sprouting in all directions. Her body was aching from the injuries, but, nothing hurt worse than the pain in her chest, the humiliation.

Her own parents calling her a failure after having lost a duel with Luz. She was a disgrace to the Blight family for not only losing, but losing to a human, a lowly being that shouldn’t have been able to use magic in the first place. This was so much worse, since unlike their last battle, neither had cheated, and Luz still won.

She had ran through the city, not looking back, until she had wound up there. And, her plan had been to stay there, alone, thinking about what a big failure she was, when she heard her voice.

Luz’s.

“Amity?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you. Are you okay?”

“Why do you even care?”

Silence.

“Why… wouldn’t I?”

“Because… because I’m a huge jerk and a bully. I’ve only been bad to you, and still, you’re here, trying to comfort me. I don’t get it. I’m just bad, it makes no sense.”

Amity saw how Luz sat down beside her, and soon felt her hand touch her shoulders. Her instincts told her to pull back, but she didn’t. Her touch was soothing.

“You know, you aren’t that bad. I know you don’t really mean any of the rude stuff you do. You’re just fighting to get to the top. I know what it’s like, having all that pressure on you. It can be really crushing.” Luz said. Amity gave her a small and nervous smile, unsure of what to do, while her pointy ears twitched. She did her best to dry her tears. “You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want too, but I’m here if you need me, Amity. I don’t know how you feel, but I consider you a friend, and where I’m from, friends stick together.”

Amity hesitated for a split second, before launching herself into Luz’s arms, crying into her shirt. Luz patted her back.

“I’m… sorry for everything.”

“No need to say sorry, Amity. I’m here for you.”


End file.
